1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module comprising a carrier element and a component applied on the carrier element. The invention additionally relates to a method for producing such a module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The functionality of many components is impaired by electrical potential differences that may occur between the component and the outside world, and also by electric currents caused thereby. These undesirable potential differences may be caused for example by electromagnetic interference or an accumulation of excess charges on the component. The potential differences are generally suppressed by providing a wire connection which leads from the component to the carrier element and via which the excess charge can flow away.